The Typical Week of a Happy Couple
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: "I AM NOT WEAK! I am Sadira, Witch of the Sand and Lady of the Black Sand!" She announced. "Oh really," The man across from her spoke. "How would you like to test this little theory of yours?" When Mozenrath and Sadira team up against Aladdin, how will it end? One-shot! MOZZYxSADIRA Old story I dug up. T for minor cussing. Basically Fluff. 33


_**Sadira and Mozenrath fell in love, and soon after Mozenrath asked for her hand. Sadira told Jasmine about her new fiance, but Jasmine didn't support her. She told Sadira about how horrible Mozenrath was, and what a terrible guy he was. Sadira stormed out of the palace, angry at Jasmine, but came back only a few minutes later to set things right. But when there she overheard**__** Jasmine telling Aladdin about Mozenrath and Jasmine, and Aladdin told Jasmine to not trust Sadira, since she's "fallen under his spell". Sadira was so angry she left Agraba to live in the Land of the Black sand, and hasn't returned yet. **_

* * *

(IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP THING, I HIGHLY SUGGEST DOING SO! IT'S IMPORTANT, NOT JUST MY BLABBERING! =33)

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Her rage was clearly apparent in her tone of voice, but he still didn't take her seriously. The man sitting calmly across from her just laughed.

"You are so cute when you're angry." He smiled lightly just to hit a nerve, and it worked perfectly.

"AH! I tell you, I AM NOT WEAK! I am Sadira, Witch of the Sand and Lady of the Black Sand!" She stood up as tall as she could when she spoke, confidentially leaving out the part that the man in front of her gave her half the title she so proudly held. "Kick your ass any day..." She muttered.

"Oh, really?" The man stood up at that remark, visibly annoyed at her.

"Damn right!" Sadira shouted, so sure of herself.

"Well then, maybe we should test this little theory of yours."

"Bring it on, Mozenrath!"

"Very well," Mozenrath agreed, "I've got a great way to test you."

"I'm ready."

"Help me defeat Aladdin. If he does fall, I'll get you a... a cute little hat or something." Sadira thought about this for a second.

"Staff. I want a staff."

"Fine. I'll get you a staff." Mozenrath agreed, closing his eyes and flicking his hand, to show how little he cared.

* * *

"Mozenrath! Let me go!" Aladdin ordered from his place behind the handcuffs. Mozenrath laughed, mocking him, loving the sight of Aladdin so helpless.

"If you don't like it, do something about it!" Mozenrath reminded. "Oh, that's right, you can't!" He ended it with an evil laugh. Sadira stepped down the stairs to the basement, walking over to Mozenrath.

"Hey, Mozzy, I-" She cut herself off with a gasp. "Aladdin! You're down here!"

"Sadira! You can't be okay with this! Please let me out of these!" Aladdin begged.

"Aladdin!" Sadira turned to Mozenrath, her arms crossed, looking for an explanation. "I thought you were going to tell me before you kidnapped Aladdin! ...I wanted to help." She looked down, pouting like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry." Mozenrath pulled Sadira into a hug. Sadira sheepishly smiled, and Aladdin stood there speechless, his mouth gaping at the sight.

"I'm going to go kidnap Jasmine; I'll be back soon, depending on how long it takes to win her trust." Sadira smiled, turning around again and waving back at Mozenrath.

"Let me come with you. I don't want anything happening to you." Mozenrath took a step towards her, reaching forward.

"You can't be a part of this, Sadira!" Aladdin found his voice and insulted them. Sadira just sighed and wrapped a gag of black sand around his mouth, keeping him silent.

"If you're here, then she will get immediately suspicious. She knows about you, besides, everyone knows you won't be able to keep your cool in front of her. She gets on your nerves and you know it." Sadira pointed out, and Mozenrath sighed, defeated.

"Alright, just be careful."

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, I'll just melt to sand and return here. I love doing that!" Sadira giggled, and Mozenrath forward into a quick kiss before letting her go, and she headed upstairs.

* * *

Her beautiful eyes locked on the ground, Jasmine sighed. She quietly sipped her tea alone, leaving the other steaming cup alone across from her. Aladdin was supposed to join her today, but he was nowhere to be found. His tea was left undisturbed, in case he did decide to join her.

Suddenly, a hand was wrapped around his tea, and slowly lifted it. Expecting Aladdin, Jasmine looked up to see Sadira's smiling face looking down at her. But her smile wasn't returned.

"Sadira! What are you doing here?" Sadira's cheesy smile turned to a sad frown.

"I came to apologize. Recently, I'd been thinking about you, and I needed to make amends. I'm sorry for reacting so badly last time we met."

"Me too. But you must understand, the Mozenrath I know is heartless. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"But he's changed." Sadira looked into Jasmine's eyes, bringing back the past against Jasmine. "Just like I did." Jasmine smiled, remembering the last time they had tea together. Jasmine held out her glass.

"Cheers." Sadira held up her glass as well.

"To the future. The past is done with, no reason to get upset over it." Sadira announced, taking a sip from her glass at the same time as Jasmine. "On the topic of the future, I want to show you something."

Jasmine was hesitant, but she accepted. Sadira raised her arms and they both dissolved into sand. The re-solidified outside the citadel, and jasmine backed away.

"S- Sadira!"

"Jasmine! This is my home now! Please, give him a chance. Whenever you want, I'll take you home, but give him one chance." Sadira grabbed both of Jasmine's hands and looked up at her.

"But-"

"Please, Jasmine!" Sadira begged. Jasmine was silent for a few seconds, and neither talked or moved. But she reluctantly agreed, and Sadira grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

"Mozenrath! Come up here! I brought Jasmine!" Sadira rushed over to the dungeon, but stopped at the top of the stairs, sure that Jasmine couldn't see down. She didn't loosen her grip on Jasmine's wrist.

"He's in the dungeon?" There was fear in Jasmine's voice.

"Calm down, Jasmine, He's making a potion, and he doesn't want me to breath in any of the fumes so I don't get hurt. I told you, he's a nice guy." Sadira easily lied. Mozenrath's footsteps quickly got louder until he was visible before them.

"The princess." Mozenrath grumbled.

"Yes, and you two play nice while I go check something." Sadira released Jasmine's hand and ran downstairs to check Aladdin's current condition. She wanted to see his face when she told him they had his dear princess. It would be priceless.

Mozenrath took advantage of Sadira's momentary absence to wring his arm around Jasmine's neck, capturing her hands behind her back.

"SADIRA HELP ME!" Jasmine screeched, trying in vain to get away from Mozenrath's grip. Sadira poked her head around the corner of the stairs. Sadira just sighed.

"Mozenrath! You have all the fun." Sadira complained.

"Just go get Aladdin. I want him to see his princess at this state." Mozenrath laughed.

"Fine, but I'm not your little sidekick. We're in this together." Sadira grumbled as she descended the stairs again.

"Aladdin." Jasmine breathed, done struggling from Mozenrath's grip. She barely tried to breath against Mozenrath's grip.

* * *

"Oh, Aladdin! I've got a little surprise for you!" Sadira sang as she skipped down the steps.

"Let me go!"

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to let you die without one more heartfelt goodbye." She let out an awkwardly evil laugh. "What do you think? I've been working on my evil laugh."

"Sadira, listen to me! This isn't you! You are our friend."

"How do you know? You and Jasmine turned against me and labeled me "evil" when I fell for Mozenrath. I'm just saving you the surprise." Sneer dripped from her voice, and hate filled the room, just from Sadira's words.

"Sadira." Aladdin whispered, realization striking him by lightning.

"It's too late to save me, Aladdin! You can't just blink those eyes and touch my arm and expect me to melt. You've betrayed me one too many times!" She slashed her arm away, as if she was knocking away any chance of changing her mind. She smiled, but it was cold. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"You should feel bad! Tricking a nice girl like Sadira to help you do your dirty work! You should be ashamed!" Jasmine shouted, trying to anger her captor. She was tied up against the wall, and Mozenrath was standing over her.

"I'm not tricking her. Sadira wanted to help me. I would never trick her." Mozenrath confessed. He looked down, and his voice faded, he was no longer talking to her, or anyone in particular. "I would never let anything happen to her."

Jasmine's eyes widened. He really did love her. But still, he couldn't do this! Aladdin came upstairs, kicking and screaming, held handcuffed by Sadira.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine's voice echoed around the room.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin looked up at me, his eyes wide and desperate. Mozenrath only smirked, sure of his victory.

"Well, well, well. Look at the little prince Aladdin! Who do you think we should kill first, Sadira? I say Jasmine, so Aladdin can watch her suffer." Mozenrath laughed. Sadira became noticably uncomfortable at this and kept quiet. But Aladdin noticed her weakened grip on his chains, and pulled his hands away quickly. Sadira let go of Aladdin, surprised by his movement, and Jasmine took advantage of the distraction to try to wiggle out of her ropes.

Mozenrath turned on Aladdin, to stop him from escaping, but Aladdin pushed Sadira away from him to get to Jasmine. A loud bang echoed around the room as Sadira hit the wall, and she fell limp to the floor. Mozenrath looked back at her, and forgot us, rushing over to Sadira.

"Sadira! Sadira answer me! Are you alright? SADIRA ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" Mozenrath was calling desperately over her, trying with all his might to wake her up. Almost tears glittered his eyes, but remained unnoticed to everyone except Jasmine. Aladdin rushed to Jasmine, ignoring them, and untied her much faster then she could ever do herself.

"Come-on Jasmine, we have to leave now!" Aladdin lead Jasmine out of the Citadel. Jasmine was the only one who looked back as they passed through the door frame. Mozenrath was still hunched over Sadira, whispering to her. Aladdin pulled Jasmine away from the scene and out the Citadel doors.

_Yes, we didn't belong there. _Jasmine thought.

* * *

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" Mozenrath screamed, desperately calling to Sadira, not even fighting the tears that filled his eyes. _But she was alright. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, and her pulse was normal._

_But she wasn't talking to me! She can't be alright if she isn't talking to me!_ Mozenrath thought, keeping his hopes to a minimum.

"Sadira," Mozenrath whispered to her. "if you wake up from this, I promise I'll always be there for you. You're stupid and ignorant. You forget things easily. And, I love you, Sadira. Never forget that. I should've never put you in so much danger. I'm the stupid one." He closed his eyes, unable to see Sadira so… hurt.

"And don't you forget it." A wispy voice spoke, and Mozenrath's eyes shot open.

"Sadira!"

"Gosh, I thought I'd never see Mozenrath cry. Maybe he's more of a baby then I thought." Sadira laughed, lifting one finger to wipe away his tears. Mozenrath pulled Sadira into a tight hug, as if he ever let her go, she would disappear.

"Shut up." I mumbled through a smile. She pushed out of the hug, but Mozenrath fought her, feeling as if he was losing her.

"Hey, I need to breathe sometime. Besides, I like this welcome better." Sadira pushed herself up until her lips were pressed against his. Mozenrath lifted her as they kissed, carrying her away.

"Come-on, you need rest." He muttered after they pulled away.

After years of fighting Aladdin, Mozenrath had realized Aladdin's easily predictable fighting methods. When Jasmine was on the line, Aladdin ran as far as he could and never looked back. Mozenrath had always seen it as being a weak coward. But now... he understands. He would never put Sadira in danger just because of a fight.

You don't make that mistake twice.

Mozenrath took Sadira to their bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He took off his hat and cape and crawled in next to her. Sadira rolled over to face Mozenrath, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, and mozenrath?" She muttered.

"Hm?" Mozenrath watched the smirk grow on her lips.

"I'm not weak."

* * *

_**Yay! So that was my story, I hope you guys liked it! =33**_

_**That's ALL THERE IS GOING TO BE! This is a one-shot after all, so that's it. End of story. Sorry. =33  
(If you really think there should be more, and have any ideas for the next part, please go ahead and write them and post them. If you do, tell me and I'll put a link up here. ^^ But I'm not gonna write anymore... so yeah.) **_

_**I have a prequel to it, as you guys read a VERY SUMMARIZED summery of before, but I'm not going to get any farther then a summery. If you guys are curious to the longer summery, I can post it on this story as well, as a previous chapter. Just ask. **_

_**If you want to write a full version, please, go ahead! That'd be great! =D**_

_**PLZ REVIEW! =D **_


End file.
